Meet in the Middle of the Universe
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: BotW. Zelda finds herself constantly assessing and reassessing her opinion of Link.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.  
 **Title** : Meet In The Middle Of The Universe  
 **Summary** : BotW. Zelda finds herself constantly assessing and reassessing her opinion of Link.  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Warnings** : Potentially disturbing imagery  
 **Author's Notes** : I couldn't resist more about one of my favourite pairings in light of the release of Breath of the Wild. This story does contain spoilers about the game. I've also taken my own spin to how Link received the Master Sword, as well as how Link and Zelda's relationship developed.

* * *

Her father could hardly hold back a sigh as another unconscious knight initiate was carried away by the healers, deemed unworthy to possess the Master Sword. Zelda personally found the yearly formal ceremony at the Temple of Time of finding the chosen hero through the graduating class of new knights stifling and unnecessary.

For all they knew, this hero could be a simple blacksmith or a goat herder and not a trained soldier in Hyrule's army. Her suggestion only rang in deaf ears.

As the princess and royal heir to the throne, Zelda must stand by her father and the royal guard as they watched soldier after soldier attempt to pull the Master Sword from its pedestal, only for their life to be drained and spent.

The Master Sword was a harsh mistress, as it would seem, as not one soul was found to be worthy to wield it in all the kingdom, even after all these years since King Rhoam was king and began his search.

As the ceremony dragged on, Zelda longed to better invest her time on the Guardians and the Divine Beasts and was mentally reviewing all her research that she would like to discuss with Impa and Purah when it was a solemn-faced boy's turn to approach the Master Sword.

One of her father's royal guard shifted uncomfortably and Zelda remembered that he had a son that was close to her age who was soon to join his father's ranks as a knight.

A stab of pity shot through her heart. No parent should have to see their child collapse, their life energy drained, and be so close to death for the sake of a prophecy.

The boy's eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on the sword. His breathing quickened as he gritted his teeth as his strength was slowly sapped away. His legs trembled with exertion and pain, his knees locked in place as he pulled and tried to make the sword yield to his command.

Like the numerous others, he was nearing the time when the Master Sword would drain the last of his consciousness and energy.

His face was turning paler. Sweat trickled down his cheeks. His arms shook. And yet, the boy still managed to hold on.

The boy's father's hands trembled ever so slightly against the hilt of his sword. Zelda could see he longed for nothing more than to rush towards his son and force the boy's hands to release from the sword that was killing him inch by inch. But the king had not given him the order and his son refused to let go.

Just when Zelda believed the boy was about to collapse, the sword lifted from the stone with an audible tingle.

The Temple of Time was silent and hushed as the boy, eyes widened with exhaustion, wonder and amazement, lifted the Master Sword above his head, its steel now light as a feather in his hands.

Zelda could only stare with shock at the boy as her father proudly proclaimed that they had, at long last, found their Chosen Hero.

~.~.~

The boy, now known to Zelda as Link, was a natural in the arts of combat and warfare.

She watched him as he demonstrated his skills against the other Champions in a friendly spar. He was most proficient in swordsmanship as the Master Sword easily and smoothly followed his movements. And yet, his archery, use of the spear, axe and shield were just as accomplished. He was able to match Urbosa's scimitar and shield, Daruk's greatsword, Mipha's trident and Revali's bow.

Such talent earned both the respect and approval of Urbosa and Daruk and the disdain and annoyance of Revali. Mipha was the only one who appeared completely at ease with Link. She was seen smiling and chatting animatedly to Link throughout the entire session, who she quickly revealed was a childhood friend of hers. Zelda was taken back, as she had never heard so much coming from the reserved and quiet Zora Champion before.

Zelda supposed she should have expected it. She had heard the captain of the knight trainees proudly profess that Link had been the top of his classes and it was no surprise the Master Sword accepted him as its master. Other trainees were also quick to praise Link for being humble and amiable. No one better could have been chosen to be the Hero, they all approvingly said.

It only made her envy towards the hero only grow.

~.~.~

" Starting tomorrow, you shall be Princess Zelda's appointed knight and bodyguard," her father was proclaiming to Link, just as Zelda was passing by the throne room.

Her training and duty as royalty dictated that she should have announced her presence instead of hiding behind the pillars like a common thief but Zelda did not care at the moment.

Link was kneeling before her father, his head bent, expression stoic and blank. A surge of dread entered into Zelda. She did not know the chosen hero on a personal level nor had she heard a single word pass through his lips. His grave expression had yet to change, his eyes always vigilant and guarded. Upon chance, when his eyes did turn towards her, Zelda could not decipher what he was thinking or what he thought of her. It was maddeningly frustrating and exhausting to deal with.

" You will need to follow her incessantly," her father was saying. " You need to remind her to stay focused on her responsibility in unlocking her divine power, not on being a scholar. Her mind is quick to wander and sprout inane ideas, so easily distracted and meandering. She still sees it all as a childish game. I had made it clear to her to understand the severity of her duty, yet she continues to make excuses and lacks any productivity."

Heat rose against Zelda's cheeks. It was bad enough that she could not read Link's emotions but to have her father blatantly reveal her failings and flaws to him, it was mortifying beyond belief.

She could already imagine Link disapproving of her, seeing her as the failure of a princess that she was. He must be silently laughing at her and judging her on her lack of success in summoning the divine power of her ancestors.

" I have faith that you will not let me down." Her father placed a hand on Link's shoulder in a reassuring manner. Zelda was amazed, for she never saw such a gentle gesture coming from her father before towards anyone else. Yet, the hero chosen by the sword that seals darkness was so easily able to invoke parental emotions in King Rhoam.

She bitterly wondered if the hero had been her father's son, her father would have been much happier.

~.~.~

A part of Zelda wondered if this was all just a dream.

The tales of a shining knight in armour did not do justice as she could only gaze up upon Link who stood before her, sword raised, with all the ferocity of a wolf protecting its mate

The Yiga ninjas, alarmed and wary, wisely retreated, leaving the two of them alone.

Once they were truly gone, Link quickly knelt beside her. His hand touched her shoulder as a means to comfort her, the same hand that deftly took down a Yiga ninja a mere minute ago. This was the first time Link had initiated physical contact to her. He had always kept his distance, standing nearby and yet far away.

The blue in his eyes was a vibrant shade, darkened with worry and concern. It was as if for the first time, Zelda was able to see into his soul and past the stoic visage he sculptured for himself. There was genuine emotion flashing across his eyes for her well-being, not because she was the princess of Hyrule or that he was obligated to guard her despite her coldness and enmity towards him.

Link leaped into danger with nary a thought to his own life to protect her because he wanted to.

She now regretted thinking of him as only an obedient dog who followed her around per her father's orders.

Hearing something that she couldn't, perhaps a returning ambush of the Yiga clan, Link gently but firmly indicated that they needed to leave the area and seek refuge.

Zelda tried to apologize to Link then, for all her harsh and unwanted words, for all the times she felt jealous and envious of him, for all the times she ignored him or dismissed him. But the words remained stuck in her throat as Link took her hand and ushered them both away.

~.~.~

Ever since that day, Zelda had resolved to be kinder to Link. And in turn, Link responded well, no longer as confused and bewildered by her actions. She only wished for some way to express her gratitude to Link.

Her teachers had instructed her in the ways of presenting gifts and tokens of appreciation to guests and visitors of Hyrule. But she was at a loss as to what to give to Link, the man who already had everything. So Zelda opted to make food for Link. She had overheard the servants speaking about how they made food by their own hands to their loved ones and how well they reciprocated. Baking food was surely no different than making elixirs, she had reasoned.

The chefs were kind enough to not comment on the variety of burnt and dubious assortment of foods she produced. The only edible food was the baked apple.

A success was a success regardless. Zelda had decided to approach Link before the supper bell rang. She caught him just as he was leaving his room. " I wish to express my gratitude for your heroic deeds earlier. Please accept this food I had made for you," she said in a rush, almost shoving the baked apple under his nose, hoping he would not notice the burnt edges.

To her surprise, Link's eyes had lit up in delight when he saw the baked apple and before she knew it, Link had already eaten it with relish. She was just musing to herself that who would have thought the chosen hero was a glutton for food when Link then smiled and thanked her.

It brightened his previous solemn expression and it made him appear younger and so carefree. His eyes had softened in their severity and reminded her of the deep ocean calmed on a summer day. Zelda was so taken back and in awe, she could not help but stare and take notice at how handsome Link had become.

Warmth coloured her cheeks and she quickly left to hide her embarrassment. Zelda was fortunate that Link appeared to not detect the change in her emotions.

~.~.~

" It seems that you and your knight have been getting along better," Urbosa observed.

They had been getting along better. It had almost become a custom for Zelda to greet Link with a new meal in hand and every time, Link would happily devour it. He would speak a little more to her, open up and divulge a little more of his thoughts to her. She discovered Link had a wicked sense of humour and he enjoyed making animal-related puns to her amusement.

He finally revealed to her why he chose not to show his emotions and to stay silent. That he felt it was necessary to devoid himself of all outward emotion, in order to cope with the great responsibility and pressures placed on him as Hyrule's chosen hero. And he feared saying anything unbecoming and disappointing of a hero and by staying silent, he was able to dedicate himself fully towards his duty.

Such a confession opened Zelda's eyes to the burden that Link had carried silently all this time. She had always imagined he had everything under control, had everything served to him on a silver platter. Yet, she had severely misjudged and misunderstood him.

They were more alike than she thought, for they both shared the same insecurities of being chosen by the prophecy to save Hyrule from ruin, only hoping to do their kingdom proud.

There was a strong inclination in her to get to know Link better, to relieve even just a little of the struggles he faced. And someday soon in turn, Zelda hoped she would be able to open up and divulge a little more of herself to him.

Perhaps in time, she could call him friend.

" Well?" Urbosa's voice startled Zelda from her thoughts.

" We are managing well. We have come to an understanding of each other," Zelda eloquently replied.

Urbosa hummed thoughtfully. The Gerudo Champion was mischievously smiling, as if she knew something that Zelda did not.

~.~.~

" Please just tell me ... what's wrong with me?"

Hot unshed tears burned at the corners of her eyes. A cold void dug into her chest, making her feel hollow and empty. She was simply so exhausted, with her futile attempts to summon her divine power, with her father demanding to see results, with the civilians gossiping and talking behind her back. She wished it would all just stop.

She did not know if only a minute had passed or if it was hours later, but she felt Link's warm hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to see him standing beside her in the waters. A part of her distantly thought that only the royal family of Hyrule were allowed to enter the waters but at the moment, Zelda did not care.

Her feelings of inadequacy and inferiority had long passed and Zelda did not have to fear what Link thought of her. There was only concern and tenderness in his eyes and was it not the sweetest thing she had ever seen?

They were standing close. Link had always given her a wide berth to respect the boundaries between royalty and their bodyguard but if she initiated it, he would not protest if she sidled next to him, close enough to brush her shoulder against his.

At this distance, Zelda could see how black his eyelashes were, how there were little flecks of green outlining his irises and how soft his lips appeared under the moonlight.

There was an irresistible, insatiable desire to claim those lips for her own.

Such emotion and yearning frightened her, for Zelda had never known any man to captivate and ensnare her mind and heart. She shuddered at how easily and comfortably she allowed herself to fall for Link.

Link – perhaps mistaking her trembling for shivering in the cool night air – gently indicated they should return to shore and he could get a fire started to keep her warm.

Refusing to say how warm she already felt from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her toes, she could only mutely nod.

~.~.~

The rain poured down upon them, soaking and chilling her to the bone. The mud clung heavily to her skin and clothing as if sapping her remaining energy away. The despair that was clawing up her throat threatened to choke her.

Everything went wrong. Urbosa, Revali, Mipha and Daruk were dead, slain by their own possessed Divine Beasts. Her father, the army and the entire Castle Town were killed and buried in ruins by the berserk Guardians. Link and her were the only ones remaining, now hunted relentlessly by the enemy. Calamity Ganon had won, all because she couldn't summon her divine power.

Link was pushing her and himself forward. They had to seek shelter, he insisted. Despite his calm tone, Zelda could see how exhausted and overwhelmed he was. It was too dangerous to linger here, he repeated. They had to keep going.

Not once did he release his grip on her hand and it was oddly comforting in this dark hour.

An unbidden thought entered her mind, a sudden dread that she was unable to shake. Calamity Ganon and his minions would continue to pursue them to the ends of the earth. And Link would never stop fighting and protecting her. It would be almost inevitable that sooner or later, the result would end in death for one of them.

 _And what if it was Link who died?_

Her harsh breathing cut deep into her lungs, having nothing to do with the running. She couldn't bear the thought of Link dying, after seeing the deaths of her own father, her closest friends and her people. It was all too much to take in.

For the chosen hero had become her constant companion and her dedicated knight and it was not long before Zelda had come to see him as something more.

To lose him would devastate and destroy her.

She gazed at his back that was so close and so faraway.

 _Please don't leave me too._

~.~.~

There was a steadiness in her steps as Zelda made her way towards Hyrule Castle, towards Calamity Ganon. Her tears had long dried up and she felt nothing but steel determination. The air was thick with the malice of Calamity Ganon, swirling and bubbling at her feet.

Impa had guaranteed that the Resurrection Shrine was working splendidly and Link, though near death, would make a full recovery, however long it might take. It was the only small spark of happiness that Zelda was able to afford.

She would not die here, she resolved, not before reuniting with Link. As the Great Deku Tree had kindly advised in their last meeting, there was much she still had to say to Link. Words that she would have the courage to tell him.

This was not their end. She would not let everyone's sacrifice be in vain. She would hold off Calamity Ganon as long as it took for Link to recover. She had her faith and confidence that once Link awakened, he would set the Champions' souls and the Divine Beasts free and defeat Calamity Ganon once and for all.

She would keep Calamity Ganon at bay, no matter how long it took, and if it took a hundred years, then so be it. She would wait for Link's return. Forever if she had to.

Even if he would not retain any of his memories.

Even if the man she had fallen in love with would not remember her.

 _Link, I –_

Calamity Ganon roared in the distance and Zelda prepared to meet her fate.


End file.
